dragonvale_worldfandomcom-20200216-history
Snow Dragon
The Snow Dragon is a hybrid dragon of the Cold and Air elements. It's main element is Cold. Appearance The Snow Dragon's most notable feature is it's large, feathered wings. They are twice the size of it's entire body length (excluding the tail) and has a broad shape. The head has 2 ram-like horns sprouting from the forehead. Surprisingly for a bipidal drake, the Snow Dragon has very short stubby legs, which are pretty useless for long distance traveling. The tail is bare but has a fluffy ball of fur at the tip. Its skin is blue. Subvariants Soft Snow Dragon The most common breed that is commonly held in parks. Stormy Snow Dragon The more "pure" breed that lived apart from Cryo Snowflok's intensive breeding of the species. This breed is rare, has thicker and shaggier fur, less curled but bigger horns, and tends to be more hostile. Melting Snow Dragon This variant has thinner fur, so thin you can actually see the blue hide underneath it. It has badly developed legs and is airborne almost all the time, only landing to sleep and sometimes to eat. It is named for resembling snow that melts as soon as it touches the ground; the dragons do not actually melt and the population of this variant is pretty stable at the moment. Abilities Natural Weapons The Snow Dragon is a generally passive species. They're not known to engage in any kind of fights, but they do have their large wings to intimidate predators and large horns to ram into potiental attackers. Natural Defenses The snow dragon's white hide is useful for camouflage in The Far North. Other Abilities Snow Dragons have incredibly endurance and can fly for days on end without even breaking sweat. Not literally though, since they can't sweat. Breath Weapon Snow Dragons exhale frigid flakes. The purpose of them is to intimidate and cool themselves down in tropical climates. Weaknesses Snow Dragons are exhausted in warm climates, as their furry coats overheat them. Habitat Regions Snow Dragons can be found in The Far North, Dramoria, and The Far South. Preferred Home Snow Dragons prefer to live in alpine terrains, but can live in tundra and on mountain peaks as well. Sheltering/Nesting Snow Dragons perfer living in natural mountain caves to living in nests. Diet Snow Dragons feed on small creatures, such as mice and rabbits. On occasion, they do scavenge on much larger animals, such as wolves and bears. Lifestyle Behavior and Personality This is one of the most tame species of dragon out there. They are very docile and friendly, but if provoked, can be very aggresive. Social Order Snow dragons are solitary creatures, living alone in the wild. Relationship to Wizards Wizards and witches who like to travel around the globe will find that the Snow Dragon is a perfect candidate for a flying mount. They are fast fliers with incredible stamina and can withstand cold climate, making them a favorite among the flying enthusiasts community. In the wild, however, one must remember that these dragons are carnivores. While wizards are usually to big to be considered prey, if one is very hungry and finds you on their hunt, it may attack you. Outside of those situations, they do not attack humans unless provoked. DDLA has ranked them as 3. When in a park Breeding The Snow Dragon can be bred from two dragons with the Cold and Air elements. Habitats Snow Dragons can live in Omnitats, Cold, Spooky, and Air habitats. How to care for They require daily grooming since their feathers fluff up soo easily. Favorite Treat Like most Cold type dragons, they enjoy some nice Iceberry Brews. Life Cycle Mating Snow Dragons mate for life and support each other constantly. They select their mates based on personality and compatibilty. Birth Snow Dragons lay large, smooth eggs. The eggs only needs a couple of hours before hatching. Since the climate is so cold, if the incubation process took any longer, the unborn hatchling would've freeze to death. Infancy Baby Snow Dragons can fly just a few hours after their birth, but they still need their parents for guidance and support. Adolescence In this stage of their lives, Snow Dragons are completely independant and need no help from the parents to continue their journey of life. They will join the other new juveniles for a treacherous migration down to the Sea of Kimzar, where they will spend most of their adult life there. Adulthood Adult Snow Dragons mature slower compared to the other stages of their lives. They will be ready to breed 6 years from when they first left their parents. When the mating season comes in, Snow Dragons will make a journey back to where they were born and restart the cycle all over again. Life Span Snow Dragons have a pretty long lifespan, and can live up to 900 years old. Some unique individuals have been recorded to live up to 1260 years. History Discovery Snow Dragons have been around for as long as Cold Dragons had. Origin of Name The habbit of playing snowball fights had lead to their names. Population Growth The Snow Dragon population was once very small. It was at the point of extinction. The Great Nogard even described them as "rare". However, after the great cryomancer Cryo Snowflok bought a large piece of land in The Far South, he started intensively breeding the dragon there. The population quickly grew, and the Snow Dragon even became more common than the cold dragon. He later sold the piece of land back to the Wizard Council, after setting all dragons free. After being temporarily declared as "Ubiquitous", the population is declining again. Extinction is all but close, but after some while, the population will probably fall into trouble again. Cryo Snowflok says if that happens again, he will take the same steps as he did before. Magic Snow Dragons are well versed in Cryomancy and Aeromancy. Notable Dragons *Fluffy (Cryo Snowflok) Category:Dragons Category:Hybrids Category:Cold Category:Air Category:Inhabitants of the Far North Category:Inhabitants of Dramoria Category:Inhabitants of the Far South Category:Bipedal Drakes Category:Carnivores Category:DDLA Rank 3